1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermal buffering element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a heat dissipating element applied to an electronic product is usually a fan, a heat dissipating fin, a heat pipe or a liquid cooling device. As science technologies develop, a notebook computer, a tablet computer and a mobile phone become thinner and thinner, but the size of the heat dissipating elements is difficult to be reduced. Consequently, the thickness of the electronic product cannot be reduced much, which brings inconvenience to users.
Moreover, a thin heat conducting sheet or a heat dissipating fin may be attached to a heat source of the electronic product, but the conventional heat conducting sheet or the heat dissipating fin can only transfer heat and provide a heat transferring path, and it cannot store heat, which makes it difficult to maintain the temperature of the electronic product. That means, the conventional heat conducting sheet or the heat dissipating fin have limit contribution to make the heat distribution of the electronic product uniform, and it cannot help the users feel comfortable.